User talk:Kiwi 1998
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Kiwi 1998 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 01:41, 13 April 2010 please don't use this instead of my blogs. I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO angry at LemonFairy Μιχαήλ 20:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) 20:36, April 13, 2010 (UTC) /Hermione6720 so your dads apollo cool?? my mom is Rhea Uh, hey Kiwi. Mind making me a new account for PJOFFW? See my blog for more info. I'd like the name to be DazedFire. :D -Hi, my name is Epictasticness! 23:06, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Don't use an email, it's opnional. :D Password is... ************ XD. Please bleep it out once you hvae it. -Hi, my name is Epictasticness! 00:35, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. :D -Hi, my name is Epictasticness! 00:46, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Hai dar. ':D I'll go back to Leafwhisker now, I'll only use this for PJOFFWiki. -DazedFire 00:54, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Ugh, it still fails, could you shorten the ban to three days at least for Wicked Muse? I really want to go back on and make fanfics. >_< Stupid hacker. -Hi, my name is Epictasticness! 02:34, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Wicked Muse and I seem to share IPs, I think she hacked into my internet. DX Or lives in my neighborhood. -Hi, my name is Epictasticness! 02:48, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Well hai der. hey sister! i seriously just read your userpage and realized that we are very much alike. #we both have dark brown eyes. #we both are 5'2 #we both like gallagher girls, harry potter, percy jackson #we both like owl city (who doesn't?), pink, ke$ha, carrie underwood, and green day #justin bieber gets on my last nerve! lol... i just realized how stalker-ish i sound. :) --Scarletmoon579 00:10, May 21, 2010 (UTC) apollo kids pwn oh cool! i'll have to write that down somewhere..... --Scarletmoon579 00:19, May 21, 2010 (UTC) apollo kids pwn oh my gods, i hate running and gym! you can hear the boys yelling through the walls because our locker rooms are next to each other. I had to run a mile once for gym.... i'd rather (sorry dad) sniff Apollo's sweaty socks. Scarletmoon579 00:36, May 21, 2010 (UTC) apollo kids pwn Guess What! Hey SISTER! Thats right, Apollo is my dad too!!! Satyr coming your way I will send two satyrs your way now. Their names are Thoro and Clemn. They are two of the best and ill be to you soon. Rhea, Goddess of Victory, Protection and Heros 15:53, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Formspring Kiwi! Check your Formspring! Sparrowsong 18:46, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi Beats me...I just found out on the Wiki.... XD Cailin Daughter of Rhea 02:17, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey Ky Sorry I have'nt Been On Lately...How Are You? LOL Of Love Cailin Daughter of Rhea 00:40, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Cool :D I and LOVE GLEE 2!!!! Kurt is my all time Faveotite!!!!! Cailin Daughter of Rhea 01:32, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I know who do you like? Cailin Daughter of Rhea 03:01, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I know I love that Part! :D Cailin Daughter of Rhea 12:17, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm your favortie? thats so nice :D lol Soter 18:53, June 18, 2010 (UTC) GASP! Are you talking about Glee? Apollo loves that show, Because his daughter is the Star, Lea.... nd I love it! So Glee is amazing. Mortals can do some good :d hahaha Rhea, Goddess of Victory, Protection, Time, Forethought, Afterthought, Light, Water, Order, Justice, Memory, Intelligence and Heros 03:37, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Friend Hey my friend luvthegods on here wanted me to tell you she was just claimed by Apollo*Nessanae* 16:57, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey I was wondering how do you make your signature with links and colors?????? Hey I live in Cannada 2! A small Town near Toront called Ajax! Do you live in Toronto or Somewhere around there? It's OK if you don't want to tell me or I will cross it out as soon as I get it Lake Superior? I spell that Right? So I'm Guessing Bellvile? So Off aren't I? YOU LIVE IN ******!!!! not right am I? Cailin Daughter of Rhea 14:50, June 4, 2010 (UTC) You know Ky you maybe live 2 hours? from where I live...Weird....o_0 Cailin Daughter of Rhea 14:54, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Hahahah I was right?! Wow I'm never right...XD Kyra the next time I'm at your town I'm Visting you! XD Cailin Daughter of Rhea 18:20, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh OK Cool! This is so Weird............Very......Very.....Weird................................I feel like a Stocker because i know where you live....XD And you know where I live but we Don't even know what we look like....You could add me on MSN My E-mail is: CailinTheBookWorm@Hotmail.com P.S Do you have Facebook? Cailin Daughter of Rhea 18:51, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I KNOW!!!!! OK I will Add you! :) My name is: Cailin Amber Trearty HeLLO SoRRY AbOUT ThIS ThING. Hi. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 16:48, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Anywho, what's your rank on the PJOFF Wiki? [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 17:01, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Sysop, B-Crat, User, ECT. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 17:03, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Kiwi, where'd you find that really cool blinky Daughter of Apollo avatar? -Leafwhisker 02:07, June 5, 2010 (UTC) THanks. -Leafwhisker 03:32, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Heyy Sis!! I reccomend Love and Theft its a band they have lots of good songs :) <3 Everything Happens For A Reason <3 ~Mystify, Daughter of Apollo~ Anytime :) <3 Everything Happens For A Reason <3 ~Mystify, Daughter of Apollo~ Hey KY! :D WHAT UP?! LOVE YOU! That Best Freind Way :P Cailin Daughter Of Rhea 23:00, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Bad News Did you know SWZala? Well...she's...dead. Just thought I'd tell you... -Leafwhisker Daughter of Hades 18:57, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah...it's true.... There's a Memorial Page for her. -Leafwhisker Daughter of Hades 20:27, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi, Kyra. I read your message to me. Cool. We're both daughters of Apollo. :) I hope we can be friends. Alicia, Daughter of Apollo 17:39, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Melina Victoria Parkin do you know who she is Thats Cool Hey, little sis as our father is Apollo, I looked at your user page, it looks awsome and I saw we have a lot of things in common, My favorite show is Glee, I hate Justin Bieber, you seem cool, and do you mind if I use some of your ideas on my user page, your awsome Mr.oboe77 01:45, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Son of Apollo I'm almost sure you're my sister!!! :) You're cool! Apollogirl 01:47, June 22, 2010 (UTC) yeah ares god of war she must be a fighter is your name Kyra Marie Nielsen logo could you make me a logo if you can i would want please its calles Drunk in blue and purple please thank you sooooooo much Nessa Daughter of Rhea 20:26, June 22, 2010 (UTC) youknow you said you werent claimed well go on claiming corner AND YOUR THE FIRST ONE DAUGHTER OF APOLLO i was still worried that you was still sad trying to cheer you up well i hope you are better nowSon of apollo 21:02, June 22, 2010 (UTC) sorry it was a diffrent user sorry theres lods of apollo daughters and sons sorry but i still wanted to make sure your fine what stephans doing and all Warboss he desighed goa but stephan useing his sqaud teams and everything they copy us with GTA THE GREAT TITAN ARMY hes copying what are goa does Hey!!! Hey, you're another sister! I didn't know there were so many of us! Always here! If you need to talk, you can call me Rachel. Not my actual name, but I'm so like the character from Glee everyone calls me that! Ttyl! Obsessedperson 23:22, June 23, 2010 (UTC)Rachel Yeah agreed....which makes me wonder...are we all around the same age? Obsessedperson 03:20, June 24, 2010 (UTC) oh im 14. hmmm. we should find out about the others..... Obsessedperson 03:58, June 24, 2010 (UTC) But then, that would mean....hmmm, what would that mean? Oh, and Happy Birthday sis! Mwah!! RachelObsessedperson 16:22, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, question Heres the thing umm well these girls don't know but there pretty sure they're daughters of Athena but they want to get to camp too, they also want to know more info than I can provide, if you could help them it would be aprieciated. I normally don't ask for help, but you've been here much longer than me and you still know a lot more, you could probably give me a few lessons, but if you could talk to them her user name is User talk:Dancer3211996 ‎ and please get back with me ASAP, I don't have anyone telling me whats going on with the demititans please and thank you so much for all the help. Mr.oboe77 01:08, June 24, 2010 (UTC) a son of Apollo Help???? Kyra.....sister needs advice. Help??? Rachel Obsessedperson 16:48, June 24, 2010 (UTC) When did you get claimed? And how? Just need to compare against.... RachelObsessedperson 19:46, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Ah...yeah i just have weird dreams....well i kinda brought it up in my comments on my blogs...... Obsessedperson 20:02, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Anyways Thanks for trying I'm truthfully not at camp right now, but if the demititans knew i wasn't they'd come after me, there's alot that live around here. Thanks anyway get back to me. Mr.oboe77 21:00, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Uh hey sis. I was trying to ask leaf about an issue, and she said you would be better at this....So, I think I kinda like this demigod. We've only know each other for a short time, and I don't wanna creep him out. What do I do? I'm only asking cause, like i said, leaf said you'd be good at this....RachelObsessedperson 22:09, June 24, 2010 (UTC) loll Hey we've both had guy issues! Do you need my flashbacks? :/ But it's weird.....Obsessedperson 22:19, June 24, 2010 (UTC) rachel, your confused older sister who has relationship issues Yeah, so there was two guys. so the first one, andrew, i was in 4th grade with him. I sat next to him, and when i told him, he just stared at me....then that afternoon i found out one of my best friends (he's on here) liked me. awkward. now Justin, he was a whole different story. 5th grade I fell for him. At my first dance in 6th grade it went like this: Me:hey jeffrey! ask justin if he'd dance with me. -jeffrey goes off- Jeffrey: sorry rachel he said no. -walks off- Me: -cries in a corner- Carmen: hey rachel, justin said he'll dance with you. Me: its ok Carmen: no youre gonna dance with him -all my friends start dragging me on the floor- Me: -lots of swearing- Justin: if you dont wnat to... Me: Let me go! -get up- yeah, lets dance. yeah......i beat up a guy cause he teased me about him, but im over him. and then his bff had a crush on me this year.... yeah.... its hard for us demigods to haverelationships apparently! Obsessedperson 22:44, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Rachel.... Get ready... [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] listen to Toa sis. We have a problem. Obsessedperson 07:21, June 25, 2010 (UTC)Rach nope nope sorry wrong person! lol..... give me yours, i'll erase it after i get it. Can't wait forever, catch me before I move on... 14:44, July 1, 2010 (UTC) oh ok well cailin has me on hers, so look me up throught that if u cant find me....Can't wait forever, catch me before I move on... 14:51, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Your Mean Kyra :P And I hate my name -_- It means girl It's stupid -_- I love your name 2<3 Ferb The Genius 17:52, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Haven't talked to you in a while! Where have you been? And you have a daugther? What! I think you should add the triplets. XD [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 15:52, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Who's the father then? [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 13:20, July 28, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki! I made a new wiki. It isn't as good as the old one, but without your support, it's gonna suck! PLEASE...CHECK IT OUT! XD Thanks, Daughter of Athena Here it is: http://secrethaven.wikia.com/wiki/Demigods_Wiki P.S. Zach (Warboss95), could you maybe do some monster articles? Or copy/paste them so you don't kill yourself trying to rewrite it all T.T...but please? thanks! LOL 3 guys are in a﻿﻿ cafe one says: ive got the smallest arm of the world! another says: ive got the smallest head of the world! last one says: ive got the smallest dick of the world! the 3﻿ guys go to Guinness World Records. first one goes first and returns happy: ive really got the smallest arm in the world! second returns happy too: ive really got the smallest head of﻿ the world! last one returns angry﻿ and screams: WHO THE FUCK IS JUSTIN BIEBER?! [[User:Toa11|'Toa11']][[User Talk:Toa11|'Talk']] 20:25, October 22, 2010 (UTC) OMIGOD I looked at your pic. And I was like... OMIGOD KYRA IS A PERSON ''You Worst Nightmare Bitch About Me Here Nothing '' Hi there. You don't know me Kiwi. But I have heard a lot about you. My collegues at the Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wikia have nothing but nice things to say. I'm am here because I feel that when you join the PJO Fanfiction Wikia, you only produce some of what is cooking in your mind. And I believe, and even though you left before Christmas, I am here to ask you a question. Would you consider rejoining the Wiki? Leave me a message with a Yes/No, Thank you -Ersason219 [[User:Ersason219|'Arion doesn't need a stable']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'He is more of a free spirit']] 21:02, October 30, 2012 (UTC)